The Wrath of The Swan:
by NaturallyxWritten
Summary: What I think may happen in the wrath of the swan: Will it be Kim or Jack who gets hurt? Eh bad summary oh well! It took me like a half an hour to figure out how to uppload this sorry! :P


**The Wrath of The Swan**

**Hey everybody! Since you guys seemed to like my story I am going to try to think of what is going to happen in the wrath of the swan episode! I have seen a sneak peak and a promo so that should help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it… oh wait you already know that! GRRR haha.**

**Btw this story is basically going to be mostly Kim's P.O.V. but I will make it Jack's or maybe someone else on occasion.**

Kim's P.O.V.

Today I am going to ask Jack to go to the 'cotillion ball' with me… I am so nervous, but I know I have to sometime. I was walking into the dojo when I saw Jack exercising. I walked up to him as he came down.

"Oh hey Kim, check out the new peg board. It is a great upper body workout" He said gesturing to the peg board.

"Oh so that's what that thing is for, Rudy has been using it to dry is sweaty socks" I asked making a scrunched face.

"I knew this thing smelled feety!" He said smelling the pegs and climbing onto the board again.

"So Jack, you uh, wanna hang out Saturday night?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah, sure what do ya wanna do?" He asked still climbing.

"Oh I don't know uh, hey! Maybe we could swing by the riverside country club for the swan's court cotillion ball or somethin'?" I asked my voice getting higher and higher. That's when Jack fell off the peg board and onto his back.

"Jack are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I am not going to any ball. I hate tuxedo's, I can't dance, oh yeah and one more thing I am a dude!" He said counting things off with his fingers. "Dudes don't do cotillions" He said as Milton and Jerry walked in.

"Hey" Milton said.

"I bet they aren't busy this Saturday" Jack said pointing to the two.

"Actually we got roped into going to the swan's court cotillion." Milton said

"What really? You guys are goin' to the cotillion?" I said looking at Jack.

"Yeah my mom's boss is making me take her dorky daughter" He said rolling his eyes.

"Jerry why are you going?" I asked confuzzled.

I am going with her dorky friend, and Milton is paying me!" Jerry said kinda happily.

Rudy walked in and Tossed Jack his socks and then landed in jerry's mouth making him scream.

**(Cue theme song)**

"Hey Brody **(I think that's his name I forget oh well haha**) I waswondering if youwanted to go to the cotillion with me this Saturday?" I asked as my voice got higher again.

"Sure pick you up at 7:00" He said flashing a smile.

~Lunch Time~

"Hey guys, hey Kimmm" He said Kim flirtatiously starting to dance on the spot as Jack gave him a deadly glare. "I will see you at the dance" Brody said walking away.

~After School, Jack's P.O.V. ~

I was walking to my locker when I saw Brody with the Black Dragon's talking about getting revenge on Kim as I hid behind the staircase listening to every word. Once they left I texted the guys telling them to meet me at the dojo immediately. When Jerry finally arrived I told them about Brody and the plan. We made a plan of our own to save Kim from humiliation. It should work.

~At the Dance Kim's P.O.V. ~

I was at the dance with Brody and we got a picture taken with the two of us. We started to dance to a slow sing but the song changed to a pop song.

"Yeah! This is my jam!" I said starting to dance. Until I saw Jack. That's when I got mad. "I thought you were a dude not coming." I said clearly mad.

"I came here for a reason" He said looking into my eyes of pure hatred. "It means a lot to me" He said looking at Brody with a mean glare.

Soon it was time to announce the King and Queen and I was standing beside Brody when gravy came out of know where coming right at me. That's when Jack jumped in front of me saving me from most of the brown substance, still getting some on my dress but I was mad.

"What was that?" I asked looking around for an explanation.

"Why don't you tell her Brody?" asked Jack eyeballing him.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at his feet. I was glaring at him.

"You planned this the whole time!" I asked shocked and mad.

"It was from the Black Dragon's I swear!" He said shielding his face. That's when the Black Dragon's popped out from behind the curtains and attacked us Wasabi Warriors. It was a full out fight I kicked them all out as jack used his awesome skills bringing them all down while Milton and Jerry hid underneath a table. After all of the nonsense Jack asked me to dance as a slow song came on. I agreed and took his hand. "This is why you came tonight?" I asked him looking at Brody.

"Yeah, I knew he was up to no good and he was going to pull something on you. I couldn't let you be embarrassed." He said avoiding eye contact.

"well I can't be mad at you forever!" She says as the song changes once again to an upbeat song causing me to full out dance terribly!

**I know I skipped some parts and most of this is most likely not going to happen but what the, hey! Review, don't review, again don't really care ahaa! I am glad you guys liked my last one and one of you said I should continue sooo I did. Your welcome! Ahaha: P**


End file.
